The Children's General Clinical Research Center at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center is a 6-bed facility designed to provide hospitalization with superior nursing and laboratory support for the investigation of disease in childhood. The pediatric Clinical Research Center ward facilities have been utilized in support of 24 protocols during the past year. The utilization of the Center for the evaluation of new metabolic diseases has increased with cases of glyceroluria and glutaric aciduria. This Center now has the largest group of infants with biliary atresia, outside of Japan, on which the Kasai procedure has been carried-out. At the same time, long-standing studies on essential fatty acids and prostaglandins in cystic fibrosis and on trace metal disorders continue vigorously. The ambulatory facility has supported a record number of patient visits (2762) for clinical research under 37 protocols, 14 of which were activated this year. The Core Laboratory continues its essential supportive role for inpatient, ambulatory and neonatal investigations. On April 1, 1979, the Pediatric Clinical Research Center opened a new 2-bed CRC facility in the neonatal ICU at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center. For the first time, this will make possible GCRC support for high quality clinical research involving high risk neonates.